The Enemy of My Enemy
The Enemy of My Enemy 'is the eighteenth episode of ''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Plot In a small hut, the Vreedle Brothers' father speaks with Argit, saying he enlisted them to the Plumbers' Academy, but are failing in their exams. He is sending Argit to change their scores, or he shall get a bad punishment for not doing so. While taking a ride in Ben's car, Ben and Gwen discuss that Kevin is still continuing his endless rampage on everyone that wronged him and that he needs to be taken care of. Just then, Ben accidentally runs over Argit, but he still manages to survive. Argit explains that he needs their help in order to hide from Kevin, who he met earlier when he came to earth for some supplies from Kevin, but finds Kevin in his monster form and attacks him for all of his double-crossing, but Argit was able to escape. Argit says that they need to hide him from Kevin, so they suggest a few places until they settle on the Plumbers' Academy, which Argit only agrees to go to because he needs to fulfill his promise to Mr. Vreedle. While on the way there, Kevin attacks them. Kevin uses Big Chill's intangibility and goes inside the jet asking for Argit. Ben becomes Jetray and tries to fight Kevin, but Kevin is too strong. Gwen activates the air-lock, which sends Kevin out of the jet and only leaves them so he can save his falling car. The group arrives at the Plumber's Academy, where they are greeted by the headmaster Magister Coronach, but he is not happy to see Argit with him. The headmaster has his guards take Argit to a cell while he talks to Ben and Gwen about bringing Argit here so he can escape from Kevin. Meanwhile, Argit fakes having to go to the bathroom, with his guard taking him, and before the guard could realize it was a trick, Argit uses his quills to stun him. Argit then begins looking around for the students' grade room, but unfortunately ends up in a cafeteria filled with students. The Vreedles are also there, and Argit tells them about their plan, but to keep a low profile by not acting who Argit is. Argit does find the room and changes the scores, but the Plumbers' Academy is shocked Kevin arrived. Ben and Gwen confront Kevin when he goes inside and attacks the students defending the school. Ben becomes Humongousaur to fight Kevin, but Kevin is stronger. Ben changes into Ultimate Humongousaur for more power to fight Kevin, but Kevin still reaches the upper-hand and defeats Ben. As Kevin was about to kill Ben, Gwen tries to stop him while Kevin begins arguing with her. Then, Kevin sees Argit, which makes him remember why he is here, and tries to get Argit. Argit quickly runs back to the Vreedles, and tells them he needs their help to fight Kevin, and the Vreedles unzip a bunch of weapons. Argit and the Vreedles come back and Kevin begins throwing Argit around the room hard. The Vreedles launch a bomb at Kevin, but had no idea that the bomb will destroy the school and everyone inside it. Ben wakes up in the nick of time and transforms into Echo Echo to stabilize the bomb using sonic cries, but it doesn't work, so Ben transforms into Ultimate Echo Echo and takes the bomb into space and holds it together until it explodes. As Kevin was about to finish Argit off, Gwen stops him, causing Kevin to get really mad, but a little bit of his sanity helps him spare Gwen's life. Kevin leaves, thinking Argit to be dead, but Argit was able to shut off his pulse so Kevin would think he would be dead. The headmaster orders the Vreedles to arrest Argit for bringing assault of two cadets and 14 acts of warrants for his arrest, and Ben and Gwen wonder if Kevin could really become sane and normal again. Major events * We see the Plumbers' Academy for the first time. * The Vreedle Brothers appear for the first time since Alien Force. At the end of this episode, they've reformed and became Plumbers as they arrested Argit. * We see that Kevin still cares for Gwen, despite going insane with the immense power and energy of the Ultimatrix. Characters * Ben * Gwen * Magister Coronach * Vreedle Brothers * Plumbers * Mr. Vreedle Villains * Kevin * Argit Aliens Used *Jetray *Humungousaur *Ultimate Humungousaur *Echo Echo *Ultimate Echo Echo Errors *In one of the scenes where Ben is talking to Gwen, his tongue is the same color as his skin. *When Argit was talking to Ben & Gwen,his jacket contained 2 lines at both sides. *In the scene with Ultimate Echo Echo and flying, one time he has a light blue colored feet, like his shoulders, and another time he has blue feet like his regular skin. *In the scene where Ben, Gwen and Argit are discussing where they're going to hide Argit, Gwen's collar was red instead of white. *When Humungousaur evolves the 4 spikes are not popping out of the right sides of his Ultimatrix Symbol. Allusions *This episode is from the expression "the enemy of my enemy is my friend." Quotes *'''Ben: (referring to Kevin) Why doesn`t just phase through the hull? *'Gwen': Maybe he hasn`t read the Big Chill instruction book. Let him in! *'Ben': (on intercom) Doofus, you have the powers of a ghost! Come in already! *'Ben': I'm sure the ship landed close by, unless the sensors are off. *'Gwen': Or unless you set them up wrong. *'Ben': (looking at Gwen) I didn't set them up wrong. *'Gwen': Or unless you got us lost. *'Ben': (getting frustrated) ''I didn't get us lost! ''(loses control of the car causing it to zig-zag but gets it back on track) *'Gwen': (holding on) ''Or unless you drive us into a '''ditch'! *'Ben': Why don't you just say what's on your mind?! Kevin's on the war path and you think it's my fault! *'Gwen': Okay, that covers it! *'Magister Coronach': (to the Plumbers) Hold fire 'til I give the order. You got that? *'Kevin': Yeah, but I'm bad at following orders. *'Gwen': (to Kevin) ''Don't you dare!!! ''(shoots mana at him) *'Kevin': You too??!! I thought you cared about me!!! *'Magister Coronach': This is not a prison or a battlefield. It's a place a learning. *'Ben': Obviously, you've never seen my high school. *'Argit': Now, if anybody asks you, you ain't seen me, and you don't know me. *'Octagon': Ain't seen ya. *'Rhomboid': Don't know ya. *'Argit': Exactly. Just play dumb. Scratch that: be yourselves. *'Ben': (imitates tannoy sound) ''This is your captain speaking. Welcome aboard Rustbucket Spaceways. Please keep your seatbelts fastened until it is safe to move about the- *'Gwen': Would you go already?! *'Argit': Buddy, pal, wait! I can explain! *'Kevin': Explain what? *'Argit': Pretty much anything! *'Kevin': I'm tired of your tricks, Argit! *'Argit': Then maybe you should take a nap! (Argit shoots his quills but Kevin makes a shield) *'Kevin': See? That's what I'm talking about! Always betraying me! Always double crossing me! This is the last time, Argit! *'Argit': Kevin, don't! *'Kevin': The last time you do anything! *'Gwen': Kevin, how could you?! He was your friend!!! Give yourself up Kevin... Don't make m-!!! ''(Kevin hits and breaks her mana) (Gwen falls on the ground and Kevin is prepared to blow a shot at her, but it slowly fades away) *'Kevin': (to Gwen) ''The only reason you're still alive is beacause of what you used to mean to me. ''(Kevin flies off, Gwen gets up and wipes her tears) Trivia *''FusionFall'' releases a Ultimate Humungousaur set in relation to this episode. * This is the first time in'' Ultimate Alien'' that the Vreedle Brothers appear. * It is revealed that Ultimate Echo Echo can survive in the vacuum of space. * This is the first time we see Kevin using Goop, Big Chill and Water Hazard's powers. * Ben and Gwen finally get to spend more time alone together and understand each other's feelings. * This is the fifth time some villains have changed their dark side to good. The first was Kevin in Ben 10 Returns, second was Reinrassic III in Alone Together, third was Kenko the Shapeshifter in The Final Battle: Part 1 and the fourth was Charmcaster in Where the Magic Happens. * This is the first time Ben calls Kevin a "doofus". * Ultimate Echo Echo was used for the second time since Map of Infinity. * We learn that Argit's species can shut off their pulse and pretend to die. * This is the third episode in Ultimate Alien where two ultimate forms are used. The first was in Too Hot To Handle and the second being Ultimate Aggregor. * The sound that Ultimatrix produces when it makes Ben back to normal, is different now. In the three transformations (Humungousaur, Ultimate Echo Echo and Jetray, the same sound appears) Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season One Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Mutant Kevin arc Category:Cleanup